Program providers supply content segments to viewers over various communications networks. Content segments may include broadcast television programs. Content segments may include video programs streamed, for example, over the Internet. Content segments also may include video advertisements that accompany, or in some way relate to the video programs. Content segments may be accessed using an application on a mobile device. Other content segments and other distribution methods are possible.
Sponsors provide sponsored content segments to promote products and services. Sponsors may use one or more different media (e.g., television, radio, print, online) to promote the products and services. Sponsors may create a promotional campaign that uses sponsored content segments appearing in different media. The sponsored content segments may be for the same products and services although the sponsored content segments appear in different media. Thus, individuals may be exposed to sponsored content segments in a first media, a second media, and so on.
Program providers may be interested in knowing what content segments are accessed or viewed by which viewers. Sponsors may want to know how effective their promotional campaign is. One way to determine this “viewing history” is by sampling a large population and making inferences about the viewing history based on the sample results.